


Roll the Dice

by HeartEyesTurner



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner
Summary: You and Alex spend your Friday night giggling and breaking the simple rules of a silly game.
Relationships: Alex Turner (Musician)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Roll the Dice

**Author's Note:**

> I’m ending our hiatus right now with this sweet little fic about a set of naughty dice. 
> 
> While I wrote this a while back, it makes me realize how much I’m missing Alex right now. And how badly I want to see his smile, hear his laughter and give him all the kisses he deserves. Where is our soft, fluffy boy with the gorgeous face and cute little feet?

“Suck… thigh.” Alex giggled trying desperately to keep a straight face. “Alreyt, _so_ … how do weh… like… go about this…?”

It was a silly idea really. Just some goofy thing you picked up that you thought would be a fun way to spend your Friday night. There were no instructions because, it was pretty self-explanatory. 

But leave it to Alex… 

“I dunno. There should realeh be like… _two_ sets of dice, like one for clothes and then-”

Laughing, you cut him off, “Alex! It’s just a silly game… you’re over analyzing it. I’ll show you how we go about this, watch…” 

With a smirk, you moved to your hands and knees headed on a direct path right for him. His smile was goofy and lopsided, strands of hair hanging in his face. Those big coffee-colored eyes of his widened with delight as he watched you crawl to him. This was your summer Alex; carefree, happy, soft, and tan. His skin was so kissed with sun that he was currently a warm golden brown, and all his features looked sharper. 

The man had cheekbones for days. 

Upon reaching his legs, he chuckled excitedly, and you winked at him before pressing your lips to the inside of his denim-clad thigh. It was a good idea that you’d both kept your clothes on, otherwise you wouldn’t ever get through the second and subsequent die rolls. Naked Alex and naked you were a lethal combination. 

Instead of really sucking on him, you blew hot air in and out, and he shook his leg, your breath tickling him. 

“Babeh…” he laughed, “Come on! I’m fuckin’…” and then his laughter turned into giggles, “I’m fuckin’ ticklish!” He exclaimed, struggling to push you off him. It was no mystery that you had a thing for his thighs, especially now that they’d become a little more muscular; the denim fitting tighter than it ever had before. 

You threw your head back laughing, “Alright, alright. Your turn.” 

Kneeling up, you scooped the dice from behind you, and placed them in his outstretched palm. He made a big, dramatic show of shaking them inside his cupped hands, even going so far as to blow on them; ‘for good luck’ he tells you. He tossed them onto the hard wood floor and they tumbled and tumbled until they landed on…

“Lick… breast.” You both read aloud slowly, enunciating each word. 

Alex cheered, throwing his arms up in the air. “ _Yes_! I were hopin’ for a good one like that.” 

He made the eyes at you, rolling his shoulders in what he probably thought was some sort of sexy dance move. It wasn’t. It was really just cute and endearing. 

“C’mere babeh…” He smirked, and wiggled his eyebrows at you. You bit your lip and giggled, your cheeks filling with color, feeling bubbly from the wine and his adorable charm.

He was playful and teasing, and even though the game was supposed to be innocent, you were getting turned on by where it was heading. Maybe it was the way his doe eyes sparkled, or the way his necklace caught the light each time he moved. The shirt he was wearing had become a sort of uniform all summer during the heat wave. The neck hung loose, and your fingers twitched at the thought of how it felt beneath them.

Sliding forward, he pulled your body closer between his out-stretched legs, and tugged on the front of your shirt. “Let’s just see what weh ‘ave ‘ere…” He simpered, a devilish smirk on his lips. Slow and teasing, he peeled up your shirt from the bottom hem. Unable to bite back your giggles when he revealed your stomach; you inhaled, sucking it in when the air hit it. 

Your skin prickled as he pushed the fabric up over your breasts, but then thought twice about it before stretching it out and sticking his head beneath it. You were laughing now laughing now and so was he, his breath puffing against you in short little bursts. You moaned softly and tossed your head back when you felt his tongue. It was flat and wet on the top slope of your breast, breaking all the rules with his cheeky behavior when his fingers dipped inside the cup of your bra and pulled it down. His tongue slid lazily across your skin, much more than you more than you were allowed on his thighs. The stripe of wetness he left gave you the chills and you shivered, curling away from him.

“Hey!” You cried, your voice cracking as laughter bubbled from your lips. “This isn’t how the game goes!”

You could feel his teeth against you when he smiled, snickering as he continued to lick away, unfazed by your comments. 

“Alex!” You screamed shrilly, and he pulls your bra down even further, flicking his tongue across your nipple. He popped his head out from beneath your shirt, his hair messy and staticky with a gigantic grin on his face. 

“You’re up.” He drawled, sitting back all satisfied and proud that he’d managed to bend the rules.

“ _You’re_ a cheater.” You scolded him with a playful sneer, and reached over to snatch the dice. Bringing them to your lips, you blew on them teasingly; maybe a bit more seductive than necessary. 

“Hmph.” He snorted, pretending like you blowing the dice wasn’t making him think about you blowing _him_.

You gave them a good shake and opened your palm, flicking your wrist and sending them sprawling to the wood floor. You both watched them tumble and tumble until they stopped a few feet away. Glancing at one another for a moment, you both struggled, scrambling across the floor to get there first. You stretched and reached your arm out to block him, but he was quick enough to grab your leg and tug you backwards so he could crawl over you. Both of you laughed, determined to see what their instructions were first. Alex was nearly there, but you pounced on him, digging your fingers into his armpit so he squirmed out of your grasp howling in mock-pain and defeat. 

You got there first.

“Wot’s it say, babeh?” Came his muffled voice as you lay over him.

You smirked reading the dice, “Blow… navel.”

Alex’s eyes widened, his pupil’s blown out, and he sucked in a deep, shaky breath. “ _No_ …” He hissed and you shimmied back down over his body.

“Scared, Turner?” You teased him and he pouted, beginning to squirm already. His stomach was sensitive, mostly because he was shy about it. You found that endearing, but also never missed the chance to touch it; whether if be with your lips or fingers or palms. You loved it. He was soft, and squishy and ticklish and the most adorable human on earth. His shy reluctance made him even more charming, but you weren’t going to go easy on him. Wiggling your eyebrows, you slithered back down his body, hovering above his thighs. 

He whimpered, hands poised to grab you as he eyed you carefully. This was a portion that wasn’t unfamiliar to you, and something flashed in his eyes at the placement of your mouth.

Slowly, you pushed up his t-shirt, over his belt and the waistband of his jeans; your breath hot and heavy. He sucked in a deep breath knowing you’re not here _for that,_ but it was definitely on both your minds. Touching with your hands in this game is strictly forbidden, but you were hovering around your favorite part on him; those slender little hips. 

Your thumbs stroked the bones that jutted out just a little, and he whined, “Babeh…”

Pursing your lips and forming an ‘o’, you blew ever-so-lightly, slowly, back and forth over his cute little belly button. He grunted, giggling on the tail end, his soft little tummy clenching with nerves. Staying steady, you didn’t let him see you smile, but the way he was reacting to such a simple action was making you feel victorious. Even though you were pretty sure both parties won in the outcome of this game.

You kept blowing evenly; Alex’s hips rocking involuntarily. Was this the point where the mood shifted dramatically and clothing was no longer an option?

Suddenly you felt his fingers weave their way into your hair and you lifted your eyes to catch his. “ _Alex_ ….”

“Wot… it just… feels realeh good.” He smirked lazily, his lusty expression enough to end you with a single glance. Staying strong, you blew one last gust of air really hard, kissed his freckle, and yanked his shirt back down before patting his belly. He was laid out on the floor so tiny and soft with that goofy expression and those soulful eyes, and you _knew_ the lifespan of this game was reaching its end. Neither of you were very strong-willed when it came to resisting the charms of the other. 

“Your move, Turner.” You breathed, mirroring the look on his face. You wanted him, too. There was no denying it. 

He scooted up a bit, his hand grasping your hip as he reached behind him for the dice. He shook them twice, letting them roll across the floor. 

Squinting his eye he leaned forward. “Ass. Bite… ass.” He smirked and began giggling hysterically. 

You shoved him backwards. “No fair! I wanted that one.”

“Ah… I know I’m not supposed to because the dice didn’t tell meh, but…” Alex smiled happily and pulled you in for a kiss. “Yeh’re just too adorable, love…”

“Mmm…” You sighed against his pouty little lips, and wound your arms around his neck.

Pulling back he grinned, “Now turn over, babeh. I wanna bite that ass.”

You yelped and covered your face with your hands, “Ughhh… Alex… I…”

“Do it, babeh. That’s the rules.”

You sighed exasperated, “I knew that was going to come back to bite me.”

“Yes. In the ass. It’scoming back to bite you in the ass.” The wolfish grin on his face was very telling as to the mood he was currently moving towards. He was looking for trouble. As always. “Flip it. Let’s go. I wanna see it.”

Taking a deep breath, you sat up on your knees. “How do you want me?”  
“Well, now…” He smirked, eyeing your body up and down. 

You rolled your eyes.

“Yeh could just lay across me knees. That might be best.”

You shot him a look and he kept grinning. “Horny bastard.” You muttered and got on all fours over his legs before laying across them. “Remember, just a bite.”

He nodded, “Oh yeah, of course, love.” 

You rested your chin in the palms of your hands, watching him from the corner of your eye. He smoothed his hand over the ample curve of your bum, and you squirmed a little. You had lounge pants on, which would’ve been perfect material for biting, but not for Alex. He snuck his fingers into the waistband and pulled them down just past your cheeks and you wiggled against him. But that didn’t help. 

“ALEX!!!”

He chuckled softly, his laughter rumbling in his chest as he leaned down to press his lips to your warm skin. “Mmm… love it so much…” He mumbled with a smile, giving your left cheek a big wet kiss before nipping at you with his teeth. You couldn’t help but giggle as he laughed against you, and you shrieked when he opened his mouth and took a giant bite, his teeth sinking into your fleshy bottom. 

“ _ALEX!!!_ ” You cried again, trying desperately to escape, but he held you tight, squeezing your butt. 

With a growl, he released his teeth and kissed you all over. “It’s just so fuckin’ cute. Look at it.” He laughed, admiring your ass one last time before pulling your pants back up and smacking you lightly. “Mmm, I sort of wish them dice had ‘finger’ on there somewhere and the word cu-”

“Don’t even say it!” You exclaimed, scrambling off his lap, your cheeks flaming red. It didn’t matter that you’d been dating for well over a year now; you still got embarrassed by some of his more _vocalized_ desires. And his nonchalance with certain _words_.

“What?” He feigned innocence, leaning back on his hands. “Yeh don’t like the word cunt?” He chuckled knowing you hated it just as much as you hated the word ‘panties’. 

It wasn’t so bad when he said it, actually. 

In his accent. 

It was dirty. 

And it actually had the adverse reaction on your body… which made you secretly love it.

“It’s… it’s not… I don’t mind it.” You muttered, hiding your smile and reach for the dice again, hoping for a really, really good roll. His eyes were on you, his gaze heavy, wondering how much longer this is gonna go on for. He needed you. Badly.

“Kiss… neck.” You read the words quietly and looked to Alex who sat there with his twinkling eyes and his golden skin, perfectly happy and content. 

Reaching for your hand, he dragged you back into his arms again. “Yeh know me neck is me weak spot.” He growled, just loud enough for you both to hear. 

You nodded your head, “I’m aware.”

He placed his hands on your thighs as you settled in his lap again, and squeezed. “Are yeh sure that dice isn’t loaded… in yehr favor?”

Biting your lip, you shook your head.

“I’m just warnin’ yeh, love… before yeh get teh kissin’ me there… you should know I’m not gonna want yeh teh stop.” His eyes widen as they peer into yours.

You nodded your head slowly, licking your lips before pressing them against the base of his throat, right above the clavicle. His pulse quickened under your touch, and you slid your arms beneath his, hugging him with your hands flat on his back. He was so warm, and soft and perfect.

His hands fell gently to rest on your lower back, tickling that bit of skin showing beneath your t-shirt with his thumbs. It had come to this. You knew it would. You had assumed it’d be sexy, not sweet… but this little game you were playing was full of curve balls. 

Alex moaned quietly, a satisfied smile on his face as you tenderly kissed his neck. Your nose drifted across his skin, inhaling how good he smelled; even now, at night after a full day. He smelled like sun and sand; deliciously warm and soft. 

“Do you like this game?” You whispered against his ear, placing delicate little kisses all along the edge. 

“I like anything that involves you.”

You pulled back just enough so you could really get a good look at his face. He had that adorable little half-smirk on his lips, lop-sided and innocent, and his cheeks had the warmest, rosiest of glows. Cupping his face, you kissed his nose, then his eyelashes and forehead before holding him pressed tight against your chest. 

“You’re the sweetest person I know.” You told him with such sincere honesty that your voice managed to crack again, overcome with emotion. “I love you.”

He nuzzled his face against you, squeezing you tighter to him. You could feel his long eyelashes tickling your chest and it made you giggle. “I don’t need any silly dice to tell me what I’m supposed to do next.”

“Are you sure?” You teased him, petting his head and combing your fingers through his hair and scratching lightly down the back of his neck.

“I mean, yeh can bring ‘em if yeh like, but… they’re just so _limited_. None of me favorite words are on there. Like-”

You stopped him, slapping your hand over his mouth. “Don’t even say it.”

He pulled your hand off his mouth, his fingers wound around your wrist. “I was gun’ teh say _make love_ , but look at yeh… mind in the gutter again as usual. It’s embarrassin, realeh.”

You covered your face with your hands, your cheeks flaming. 

Alex laughed, grabbing you up into a hug. “I like that yeh’ve got a dirty mind… and a dirty mouth… and… fuck it. C’mon love… I’m takin’ yeh teh bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also [find me on Tumblr](https://hearteyesturner.tumblr.com/).


End file.
